Thunder Plains
by Raven Shadowrose
Summary: Auron and Seloria act on the feelings that have been developing between them during the pilgrimage with Yuna. Getting to the Thunder Plains causes things between them to get heated.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Thunder Plains**

 **Rating: Mature**

 **Author: Raven Shadowrose**

 **Pairing: Auron/OC**

 **Summary: Auron and Seloria let their attraction to each other morph into something more at the Thunder Plains Travel Agency**

 **A/N: Seloria joined the party at Kilika Woods after the party had been to the temple and she killed a fiend that had been about to attack Yuna. If there is sufficient interest in this story I may write some one shots on Auron and Seloria meeting and their developing attraction to each other. Inspiration for Seloria's hair came from the Dothraki in A Song of Ice and Fire, the Khal does not cut his hair until he is defeated in battle.**

 **Chapter One... Seloria.**

The lightning flashed and the thunder rolled outside the Travel Agency that we were currently staying in at Rikku's insistence. I wondered if my fellow guardians and Yuna were having as much trouble sleeping as I was. I wondered if Rikku was feeling any better than she had earlier on. I pulled a robe around my shirt and shorts, though it was raining outside it was warm in the Travel Agency. I walked past the other doors, all was quiet behind them, maybe everyone else was asleep. I followed the corridor out into the shop, the lights were off, it seemed that everyone from the shop had gone to bed. I jumped when I heard a voice from the far corner, "Can't sleep?" I turned around to see Auron sat in a chair.  
"Sir Auron? You startled me." I let my heart slow down, he had really made me jump.  
"My apologies." I noticed the small smirk that he was currently sporting, it made me wonder if he had enjoyed making me jump.  
"I would say you aren't always as poker-faced as you make out that you are."  
"What makes you say that, Seloria?"  
"You almost laughed then." I saw the smirk creeping back onto his face.  
"I'll deny everything." I smiled at the mirth that was lurking in his voice.

I sat down on the table opposite where Auron had sat himself in a chair, it was then I noticed he was fully dressed. "Don't you ever change out of that outfit?"  
"Rarely."  
"Not even to sleep?"  
"I rarely sleep."  
"Oh, doesn't that make you tired."  
"No, I don't get tired easily. Why can't you sleep?" I sensed that Auron wanted to change the subject, I was still curious but I dropped it anyway.  
"The thunder and lightning is not helping."  
"I see, so you decided to come out here."  
"Pretty much." I looked around the room, it looked very different than it had during the day.

When I looked back I noticed that Auron was studying me with his good eye, it was almost too intense for me to continue meeting his gaze. "You look different without your armour on."  
"Do I?" Auron nodded.  
"I don't believe I have ever seen your hair outside of your helmet before."  
"You haven't, not many people have."  
"I'm surprised it is as long as it is."  
"I haven't had it cut for some time, it will continue to grow until I am defeated in battle."  
"So the braid is a symbol of your skill."  
"It is, there are stories of warriors who grow their hair until they are defeated and then it is cut off." Auron nodded again, it looked as though he was thinking about what I had said.

The silence continued for a few moments, Auron's gaze was still settled on me, I wondered what he was thinking. I looked around the room again and tried to come up with something to talk about with the man in front of me. "What do you think about the possibility of Yuna marrying Maester Seymour?" It was the first thing that entered my mind.  
"As long as she carries on with the pilgrimage then it is her choice."  
"I suppose you're right."  
"It is her concern, I will go along with whatever she decides."  
"I know she doesn't love him, it would all be an act for the people."  
"It is Yuna's concern, all we can do is support her if she decides to go ahead with it."  
"True, I will see to it that he ends up in little pieces if he hurts her."  
"I don't doubt it," Auron said with a barely concealed smile. I was about to speak when Auron broke the silence.  
"Seloria, do you wish to find love for yourself?" I was surprised by the question.  
"I have not thought of it for some time."  
"Why not?"  
"I have been there once, Sin killed him."  
"I'm sorry."  
"I have vowed to avenge his death, I will not stop until I see it through."  
"Don't let the thought of revenge consume your life."  
"Why do you journey, Sir Auron?"  
"A promise I made to a friend long ago. I too wish to avenge his death."  
"Maybe you should take your own advice."  
"Maybe I should." I sensed Auron looking at me again, it made me wonder what he was thinking.

I started to lose myself in my thoughts, it was easier than focusing on the man that was in front of me. I remembered the man I had once fallen in love with, Auron was right, I had let thoughts of avenging his death fill my life. Knowing that I would one day see his killer given death brought me comfort, it has kept me going for a long time. "I have never known love, like you have Seloria. It must be a great gift for those who find it."  
"Never?"  
"I was offered the hand of a High Priest's daughter when I was a Warrior Monk, though I did not love her. I refused and I was in disgrace for a long time afterwards."  
"You've never told me that before, not in all the times we have talked together."  
"Sometimes things are hard to say."  
"True, they are."  
"Sometimes they are easier to do than say." I had a brief moment of wondering what Auron meant until he closed the gap and his lips were on mine.

I thought of all the times I had talked with Auron, I'd had some suspicions that we had been growing closer. I hadn't known that it would lead to him kissing me like he was currently doing. I closed my eyes and lost myself in kissing Auron. It had been a long time since anyone had paid attention to me the way he was doing now. My heart beat quicker as Auron pushed his tongue between my lips and kissed me harder, it sent shivers down my spine. I felt Auron move away from my mouth, I saw the beginning of a satisfied smile twitch at the corners of his lips. "Why, how, when?" I tried to form a coherent sentence, though I was having some trouble.  
"The when is easy, since the first time I joined you on a watch. I am not sure about the how and the why, all I know is that I have developed some level of feelings for you."  
"You feel something for me?"  
"I do." I hadn't expected Auron to say anything like that to me, I wasn't sure how to react to what he had revealed to me.

I looked at Auron, he was totally sincere about how he felt something for me. "Seloria, I will understand if you do not want what I am offering you. I don't know how much time we'll have, or even if we'll make it to the end of this pilgrimage alive. All I can offer you is the present." I swallowed heavily, I was trying my hardest to be brave. I stood up, I tried to look as though my legs had not turned to jelly. "I don't know any of those things either, if the present is all you have to give then I'll take it. It might be all I have to offer you as well." Auron looked up at me and he stood up.  
"You should go to bed, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." I knew Auron was right, he was looking right at me, I wondered if he was waiting for an invitation to join me. I swallowed heavily, we might not get another chance to be together. "Come with me." As I turned to go back to my room, I noticed that Auron was following me. I took a deep breath, I was not sure what would happen once we got into my room.

I heard Auron close the door and the sound of his boots as he walked towards me, I sensed that he had stopped a few inches behind me. His hands landed on my shoulders and I stood there waiting for him to do something. I felt his fingers trail down my arms and undo the belt of my robe, it slipped off my arms and I threw it onto a chair. I turned to face Auron and I looked up at him, he was gazing into my eyes. "Seloria, your eyes, I've always noticed the colour, they're beautiful"  
"Really?"  
"Really." I watched as Auron removed his red haori and his boots, he was left in just his black shirt and pants. He placed his haori onto the chair and he came back to me, he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

My heart skipped a beat as Auron's lips touched mine, I kissed him back and unconsciously tangled my fingers in his hair. I felt Auron's tongue slide between my lips and his fingers moved over my spine, I faintly heard myself gasp and I pressed my body closer to his. Auron moved away from my lips, he picked me up in his arms and he lay me down on the bed. "Do you want this Seloria? I won't continue unless you tell me you want this."  
"I want this, I want you."  
"Very well." I saw the look in Auron's eye, it was one of heat and need, I knew he wanted me. He kissed me again, more insistently this time. His hand moved under my shirt and rested against the bare skin of my belly. I moaned into his mouth, I couldn't help myself, I wanted him too.

I pulled Auron's shirt out of his pants and took it off over his head, I needed to see more of him. I took a few moments to look at his bare skin, he had a lot of scars. "Being a guardian to Braska meant that I had to fight to protect him, hence the scars."  
"They are part of you." I ran my fingers over the biggest scar and Auron shivered, it seemed as though his skin was sensitive there.  
"Seloria, you're overdressed." Auron's hands hovered over my shirt and I sat up to allow him to take it off. I watched him as he gazed at my now naked chest. "You're beautiful." I heard the reverence in Auron's voice, he truly believed what he was saying.  
"Thank you." I closed my eyes as Auron caressed my naked skin, his lips moved over my neck and I ran my fingers up his back and into his hair. I tugged on Auron's hair and he growled into my neck, the sound sent shivers right through me.

Auron lifted his head and looked at me, the lust was obvious in his good eye. "Auron, what are you thinking?"  
"You want this, you are sure you won't regret this?"  
"I'm sure, I won't regret any of this or you." I knew I had said the right thing, there was a brief hint of a smile on Auron's face. I pulled him back down to me and kissed him, I moved my hands up his back and ran my fingers over his spine. I heard Auron groan into the kiss, he was obviously enjoying the touch of my hands on his body.

Auron moved his hands up my body and his fingers circled my nipples, I bit my lip as they hardened under his caresses. I gasped as he suckled on my left nipple, the pleasure of it coursed through my body. I wrapped my leg around his and tried to pull his head closer to my body, I definitely needed him. I felt Auron's hand move inside my shorts, his fingers probing until they settled over my clitoris. He was moving his fingers gently over it and I groaned in frustration, I needed more from him. "Auron, please."  
"Please what?"  
"I need more than this, it's not enough."  
"Not enough? Will this help?" I felt him slip a finger inside me and move it about, another one joined it a few seconds later and his thumb brushed against my clitoris. "Don't stop, please don't stop." There was a definite smile, he knew exactly what he was doing to me.

I closed my eyes as pleasure coiled itself in my belly, Auron was giving me exactly what I needed. I gripped the covers and moaned, his fingers were moving deep inside my body and his thumb was working around my clitoris in a way that was rapidly bringing me close. Auron's name slipped from my lips as he licked and sucked at my nipples. My grip on the covers tightened as an orgasm rushed through my body. I barely felt Auron remove his fingers from my body, the pleasure from his attentions was still running right through me.

I eventually opened my eyes to see Auron looking down at me, he was giving me a very lustful look. It was a look that promised a lot more pleasure to come. His hand rested on my belly, it was as though he was waiting for me to make the next move. I noticed that Auron had gained quite an erection, it must have happened during the time he was playing with my body. "My turn, you are way too overdressed, Sir Auron."  
"What is it you want, Seloria?"  
"Get undressed." Auron's gaze rested on me during the time it took him to get his pants off. I lowered my shorts and pushed Auron into the covers of the bed.

I saw a look of curiosity appear on Auron's face, it appeared as though he was thinking about something. "Seloria, have you, are you...?" It was there he tailed off, though I knew what he was trying to ask me. "I have done this before, if that is what you are trying to ask me."  
"It was."  
"Don't hold back, I want you, all of you." I crawled my way up Auron's body and settled my legs over his hips. I guided his erection inside my body and I heard the groan of pleasure that erupted from Auron's throat. "I'm no innocent, Sir Auron." I rocked my hips and I heard Auron groan again, I smiled, I knew what to do to turn him into a quivering jelly. My hands moved up Auron's chest and I circled his nipples with my fingers, they hardened under my touch and I heard Auron try to swallow the sound of his pleasure. I smiled again, I was learning more about what he liked.

Auron moved his hands up and down my body as I used my position to pleasure us both. I moaned when Auron's fingers moved over my clitoris, it wasn't long before I came, my body tightening around Auron's length still buried inside me. I was still coming down when I felt Auron flip me onto my back, he pushed my hands into the covers by my head and he buried himself further into my body. "Wrap your legs around my waist." I did as Auron asked and he buried his head into my neck and I felt his breath against my skin. I knew he was close to finishing, I heard it in the ragged breaths that were close to my ear.

Auron's grip tightened on my wrists, I moaned as he shifted his angle and he hit a spot deep inside me that caused my eyes to flutter shut. "Auron," I gasped, the pleasure he was giving me was almost too much to handle. "Seloria," he groaned. I felt him start to pulse inside me and a sudden warmth spread through my body as he came. I heard my name fall from his lips and his grip loosened on my wrists. I moved my lips to Auron's and I kissed him, he kissed me back and his tongue slipped inside my mouth. I took the moment that we had together to focus on how he felt buried inside my body.

A few moments later Auron parted our bodies and he lay on his back on the other side of the bed. I watched him as his breathing returned to normal and he gazed at the ceiling. Auron turned to look at me a few seconds later. "Seloria, thank you."  
"Thank you, I think that is the first time someone has said that to me."  
"I'll say it every time." I smiled, there was something quite courteous in the way he had thanked me for the time we had spent together.

Auron lifted his arm and he settled his gaze on my face, I knew what he wanted. I moved closer to him and settled my head on his chest, he dropped his arm and his fingers traced patterns up and down my spine. "You really are quite something, Seloria."  
"You're not so bad yourself." I heard the quiet chuckle come from Auron, clearly he had liked my comment. I watched Auron as he fell asleep, it seems our activities had tired him out. I pulled the covers around us and snuggled closer to Auron, there were a few hours until we had to continue the journey. I took comfort from his warmth and his arms that had moved around me, sleep came easily to me and the storm outside was all but forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Thunder Plains**

 **Rating: Mature**

 **Author: Raven Shadowrose**

 **Pairing: Auron/OC**

 **Summary: Auron and Seloria let their attraction to each other morph into something more at the Thunder Plains Travel Agency**

 **A/N: Seloria joined the party at Kilika Woods after the party had been to the temple and she killed a fiend that had been about to attack Yuna. If there is sufficient interest in this story I may write some one shots on Auron and Seloria meeting and their developing attraction to each other. Inspiration for Seloria's hair came from the Dothraki in A Song of Ice and Fire, the Khal does not cut his hair until he is defeated in battle.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two... Auron.**

I awoke to the sound of the storm outside the Travel Agency that we had stayed in the previous night. I was right when I said to Rikku that the storm never stops on the Thunder Plains. I remember being a little bit annoyed with her for making us stop, however, I suppose she is to thank for the fact Seloria is lying in my arms. It surprises me how long I have slept after making love to Seloria last night, it has been a long time since I slept for more than an hour or two at a time. I had thought it would be impossible for someone like Seloria to have feelings for a battle scarred warhorse like me. It appears that she does feel something for me because she is still here and sleeping in my arms. I'm not going to wake Seloria right now, I want to keep watching her as she is sleeping. I've not had the chance to watch a woman as she sleeps, it is all new to me. I had a brief encounter with a woman many years ago, though she left afterwards, she did not want to stay the night. That experience was a whole lot different compared to the time I spent with Seloria last night.

She looks a lot different while she is sleeping, softer somehow. I have seen her in battle, she is fierce, she has taken down many a fiend to protect Yuna. I know I can trust her to protect Yuna if I cannot for any reason. Seloria is a warrior, she has earned that title, she is very skilled with the sword that is currently resting against the wall. I have watched her looking after her sword, she takes very good care of it. The sword is an extension of her arm in battle, it is almost as though she becomes one with it during the fight. Seloria is an artist, it is obvious she has spent a lot of time honing her skills in fighting. I turn my attention back to the sleeping Seloria, her braid has started to come undone during the time she has been sleeping. I like watching her as she sleeping, it is a totally different side to her than when she is awake.

I meant it when I said that I don't know how much time we will have together, this pilgrimage will come to an end, perhaps sooner than I want it to. I promised Seloria the present, I will honour that promise to her. For as long as this pilgrimage continues I will be with her as long as she wants me to be there with her. I trailed my fingers over her back and arms, her skin is so soft for someone who wears armour for most of the day. I'm trying to take every curve of Seloria's body into my mind, I want to remember everything about her. It is her eyes that I remember the most, they show everything that she feels, I have seen fire and passion in them.

Her hand is resting on my chest, so is her head, there is the smallest hint of a smile on her lips. I am captivated, her eyelashes cast shadows on her cheeks. She looks as though she is dreaming, though her face does not give away what she is dreaming about. She looks calm, relaxed and happy, maybe she is having a good dream. I wonder how she will feel when she wakes up, will she feel the same as she did last night? The room that I had use of has not been touched, everything I have with me is in here. Will everyone else know that we spent the night together? I think Yuna has figured it out how I feel about Seloria, I have seen her watching us both when we are together. She always has a knowing look on her face. She is like her father in that respect, he always knew everything that the people around him were thinking and feeling as well.

Seloria started to stir in my arms, I watch her wake up and the thought I had last night returned, she is quite something. Her eyes opened and she looked up at me, I saw her smile and lie her head back down on my chest. "What time is it? Do we have to leave yet?"

"Not yet, it is all quiet from the other rooms."

"Good, that means I can stay here with you."

"Can you do something for me?" I saw curiosity light up in Seloria's eyes.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Take your hair down, I want to see it."

"Okay." Seloria sat up and her hands deftly undid the loosening braid, she shook her hair briefly and ran her fingers through it. It was chestnut coloured and almost long enough for her to sit on.

I saw Seloria look over her shoulder at me, her violet eyes contrasted perfectly with her hair, she looked amazing. "You are the first person that has seen me with my hair down in a long time."

"I am honoured that you have let me see it, you look beautiful Seloria."

"Thank you, I am glad you think so." A little bit of a blush developed on Seloria's face. "It is not very practical to have my hair down in battle, hence the braid." Seloria started to braid her hair once more, I wished she would leave it as it is. "You're not in a battle now, leave it down, it suits you."

"Okay, I will, for you." I sat up and moved closer to Seloria, I wanted to touch her.

I brushed the hair back from Seloria's shoulder and kissed the bare skin that I found there, I moved my lips up to her neck which elicited a quiet moan from her. "Auron, don't we have to leave to continue the pilgrimage soon?"

"Not yet, we have time for this." Seloria turned to face me and I saw the look she gave me, she really wanted to stay with me. She kissed me, her lips moving firmly against mine, her hands moving up and down my chest. I ran my fingers through her hair, it was as soft as her skin. She moved away from my lips, her lips were red from the kiss we had just shared and her pupils were dilated. Seloria licked her lips, it sent a bolt of desire through me and made me want her even more.

I looked at Seloria and pushed her down onto the bed, I looked down at her and stroked my fingers down her neck to her breast. "Seloria, you are gorgeous." She smiled at my words.

"Thank you, you're very handsome."

"You're welcome." I buried my head into her neck and kissed the sensitive skin there, I heard her breath hitch and felt her fingers grip my hip. I lifted my head and kissed my way down to her breast, I licked her nipple and she gave a gasp of pleasure. I repeated the action on the other nipple and she made the same noise. "I think you like that, I wonder what else you like." I kissed my way down her body and listened to the sounds of pleasure that came from her mouth. I liked the sounds that were coming from her and the fact that I was the one making them happen.

I brushed my fingers over the hair that resided between her legs, I felt her shiver, it was almost like she was waiting for me to do something more. I slipped a finger between her folds and brushed it against her clitoris, a small moan fell from her lips and her eyes fluttered shut. I moved my lips over her belly and flicked my tongue against her clitoris, she gasped in surprise. I suckled on her clitoris and she moaned, it appears I have found something else she likes. I pushed a finger inside her and curled it upwards, Seloria's moans grew closer together. I felt her hands grip my head and I added a finger to the one already pleasuring her. "Auron, please," Seloria moaned. I loved the sound of my name on her lips. I moved my fingers deeper inside her and felt her muscles clench around my fingers as she fell into orgasm. Her hands fell away from my head and rested against the covers, the orgasm had brought colour to her cheeks, it looked good on her.

I gently removed my fingers from Seloria's body and crawled up to lie beside her, she pulled me close to her and kissed me, her tongue pushing into my mouth. I moved on top of her and kissed her hard, her nails scratched a path down my back and I groaned into her mouth. I'm sure that I am going to have marks left on my back at the end of this time with her. I don't care about the marks, all I am focused on is the sensations of Seloria's hands on my body and her mouth kissing me. I moved out of the passionate kiss that I was sharing with Seloria and looked down at her. "Seloria, I love how my name sounds coming off your lips when I am pleasuring you." A blush appeared on Seloria's face, it looked very good on her. "You blush, why?"

"Someone might have heard me."

"Does it matter if they did? The other guardians won't respect you any less, besides Wakka and Lulu have been doing the same thing that we are doing since the Mi'ihen Highroad Travel Agency."

"They have?" I almost laughed at the look on Seloria's face, she was truly surprised that Wakka and Lulu are sleeping together.

Seloria looked at me and she used her strength to push me onto my back, her hand drifted down my body and I felt her grip my erection. She looked into my eyes and her hand moved up and down, I felt myself grow harder from her touch and I groaned. "Seloria, if only you knew what you're doing to me right now." I saw her smile, it looked as though she definitely knew what she was doing to me. Her free hand trailed down my body and tickled the bare skin on my chest. I felt the pleasure increase as she used her fingers to tease my nipples into peaks. I groaned her name and she stilled her hand that was stimulating my erection. "Why did you stop?" She smiled, it was almost as though she was teasing me.

A few moments passed and Seloria moved her hand up and down my length again, she was barely touching me, it caused me groan in disappointment. "Seloria, please, I need more from you."

"I never thought I would hear the great Sir Auron beg a woman for her touch." Seloria tightened her grip and her hand moved faster, she looked directly at me as she used her talented hands on my body. I watched her as she worked, she was very good at what she was doing. I put my hand on top of Seloria's where it lay on my chest. "Seloria, you have to stop, I don't want this to be over yet." Seloria moved her hand away from my length, though she looked quite proud of herself.

I moved over Seloria and lowered her back onto the bed and nudged her legs apart so I could fit myself between them. I kissed her neck and I buried my full length inside her body, I wanted to make love to her. Seloria gasped as she felt my length settle inside her body. I held myself still and looked down at her, I wanted her to feel everything I had to give her. I moved slowly out and back into Seloria's body, she moaned in pleasure and I stilled myself inside her once more. "Auron," she moaned. "Don't tease me."

"You teased me earlier, I am returning the favour."

"Auron, I don't need slow right now."

"You need to beg, you will get what you want when you plead with me to give it to you." I moved slowly until Seloria felt her orgasm began to build and then I stopped. I heard her give a moan of disappointment, she would beg me before long.

I stayed still inside Seloria's body and trailed my mouth over her naked chest, I gave her a little bit of what she wanted and claimed her mouth. I felt her moan into it and she scratched her fingers down my back. It was hard for me to stay still, I wanted to move inside her, I wanted to make her scream with pleasure. "All you have to do is beg Seloria and you can have what you want. I want to make love to you." Seloria looked at me, I saw the look in her eyes and I knew she would do what I wanted her to.

"Auron, please."

"Please what?"

"I want you, I need you, please make love to me."

"Consider it done." I moved Seloria's legs around my waist, I wanted her to feel every movement I made inside her as I made love to her.

Seloria moaned as I hit a spot deep inside her body, her eyes had locked onto my good one and she was looking at me as we made love. I felt the connection we had between us, it was gaining potency as Seloria looked at me. She stroked her fingers over the scar on my face and down to the ones on my chest, it only served to increase the closeness between us. I looked down at Seloria, the pleasure I was giving her was clear on her face. Her pupils had dilated and she was biting her lip, she moaned my name and I moved that bit deeper inside her. She lifted her hips towards mine and moaned as another orgasm moved through her body. "Seloria," I groaned, I was so close. I buried my head into her neck and thrust into her body until I spilled everything I had inside her.

I touched my forehead to Seloria's, I stayed inside her, if I moved then we would have to get up and continue on the journey. Her fingers were moving over my back, I felt them drawing patterns on my skin. I lifted my head away from her neck and captured her gaze, she looked back at me. I was trying to find the right words, something meaningful to let her know how I felt about her. "Seloria..." I wish I knew what else to say to her. We had spent the night and the morning together, I wanted her to know that it meant something to me. "Auron, it's okay, I know." She tightened her arms around and held me close to her, it was comforting. I hope this will not be the last time that I get a chance to be with Seloria.

I heard Seloria murmuring comforting words to me, I want to stay here, but I know that we cannot. I steel myself and look up at Seloria, she smiles at me and I find the courage to say what I have to. "We have to get up, the pilgrimage must go on." I heard the regret in my voice, I wondered if it was obvious to Seloria.

"I know, it is time." I slowly moved out Seloria's body and sat on the edge of the bed, it was hard to be away from her. I felt Seloria sit up and turned to look at her, she had wrapped the sheet from the bed around her body. I took a deep breath in and then turned my attention to finding my shirt and trousers. Once I had put my shirt and trousers back on I sat back down on the bed and pulled my boots around from the side of the bed.

I felt Seloria's arms around me and she settled her head on my shoulder. "Auron, I promise you this will not be the last time we are together." I put my hand on top of Seloria's and squeezed it, it felt good that she had promised me we would be together again. "Of course we will." Seloria unwound her arms from around my chest and she sat beside me. I watched her as she braided her hair, it was elaborate and it suited her. "I'm always going to remember you with your hair down."

"I will take it down for you and you alone." I smiled and kissed her on the head.

"Thank you, Seloria." She nodded and kissed me gently at the corner of my mouth, she stood up and started to put on her armour for when we would need to leave the Travel Agency.

I shifted my haori into its usual position and buckled the straps around my waist. I picked up my glasses and put them on. Seloria was checking the fastenings on her armour to make sure that it would protect her during the battles we faced in the coming day. I noticed that there were places where it had taken a few hits, it had obviously done its job as she was still alive. She picked up her sword and placed it into the sheath on her back, it was a move she had done hundreds of times. She picked up the helmet and she held it in her hands, she then turned to face me. "Ready?"

"If you are." I sensed Seloria's hesitation and I took her hand in mine. "Come on, Yuna needs us."

"You're right, she does." I squeezed Seloria's hand and opened the door for us, the journey must go on for everyone involved in it.


End file.
